Stars Burn Down
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: "I'll be back in a jiffy," were the last words Tamora heard her husband say.
1. Chapter 1

**Stars Burn Down**

"_I'll be back in a jiffy," _were the last words Tamora heard her husband say. Like she always had, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a searing kiss before he stumbled away.

Usually Felix was gone no longer than a few hours when he visited Dodge, the only Turbo Twin left of the two. Dodge lived in game station next to GSC. The newer station only housed a few arcade games and the only computer in the arcade. Being quieter than GCS, Dodge had taken to staying there for the solitude.

Felix was the only old friend he had left, and though Dodge said he didn't have to come see him, Felix knew the former racer enjoyed the company.

As the evening grew late, Felix never returned from his visit. Tamora blew it off as him just staying longer or missing the train that connected the two stations.

But 10 o'clock rolled around and there was no Felix.

Tamora thoroughly checked every place Felix could be, asking people if they'd seen the handyman. _No_ was the answer every single time. Ralph and Vanellope joined in the search. Felix was nowhere to be found in their station, and the only place to look was the next station over. They went through the same process and came up empty, not even finding any trace of Dodge as well. It was as if the two characters vanished into the electrical current in the air.

Tamora continued searching for long after Felix disappeared. Kohut took over her after hours duties as she headed out hardly a minute after gameplay was over. She barely slept or ate or spent time with anyone; all her strength being poured into finding her lost husband.

Weeks passed, and still no sign of Felix. She'd searched every game, every inch of the stations, every outlet.

Tamora dragged in early one morning and plopped onto her bed. Resting elbows on her knees, she covered her face. The love of her life was gone. She couldn't find him, couldn't save his game. All the past weeks of agonizingly searching for him weighted on her shoulders, the realization she tried so desperately to avoid finally slamming into her like a tank. Tamora slowly curled up on the bed, clutching Felix's pillow to her chest and wept miserably.

Time passing didn't soothe her. She buried herself in her duty as sergeant, killing cybugs with dreadful vengeance as if the mechanical creatures were to blame for her lose. She didn't leave her game unless she had to. Vanellope made her promise to come visit her once a week in Sugar Rush, which Tamora grudgingly obliged.

Every night she'd drag her tired form to her quarters, lock the door, and fall asleep to the horrible scenarios of what could have happened to her husband. It was a vicious cycle that Tamora knew would never end.

One evening, nearly a year after Felix vanished, Tamora entered her quarters as usual, locking the door and preparing to steel herself from the nightmares that would haunt her. She turned and locked eyes on an image she had only seen in her head…until now.

Felix was standing there, hat in hands in that polite manner he always conveyed. Tamora felt her insides flip violently. She was going crazy. The pain had weighted so heavily on her that it was finally driving her mind into seeing hallucinations. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her throat as she ripped the pistol from her leg armor and trained it on the delusion in front of her.

The instant the pistol was whipped out, the image yelped, bouncing behind the couch. Tamora froze, knowing she heard the familiar boing of Felix's hop. Her body began to tremble all over, the huff of her breath the only sound in the room.

"Tamora," she heard a slightly quivering voice call from behind the couch, "Darlin', it's me."

Felix peeked over the couch, locking eyes with his wife. Tamora lowered the pistol, still trembling all over. This was no hallucination. Felix was really there, whole and alive. He stepped out giving her a full view. The brim of the hat in his grasp was tattered and the blue coloring now faded and dusty. Felix's work gloves were worn, a small hole on the thumb tip of the right hand. His jeans were stained with dirt and had a rip at both knees. A brownish-green tunic covered his work shirt - a glimmer of his trusty golden hammer shone from underneath.

A small, relieved smile spread Felix's face and love filled his voice, "Tammy."

With a thud, the pistol dropped from Tamora's hand. In two quick strides, she skidded to her knees and grabbed Felix's small shoulders, slamming her lips to his. Felix squeaked in surprise, but in barely two seconds he was returning the kiss with as much vigor as Tamora displayed.

Tamora felt Felix's bare hands cup the sides of her face, soothing like a balm to her wounded soul. She quickly freed her own hands, burying slender fingers into his hair - exhorting a moan from Felix's throat. She needed desperately to feel him; to reacquaint herself with the missing part that filled the gaping, bleeding hole in her heart.

She felt the same desperation in Felix's lips as he closed whatever space was left between them and deepened the kiss to the point they could barely breathe.

Tamora reluctantly pulled away resting her forehead against her husband's, her palm firmly but gently on the nape of Felix's neck. Felix's hands dropped from her cheeks to the skin just above her armor clad shoulders – his thumbs absently rubbing her neck.

"I love you, Tammy," he huffed out and the words poured over her, sending a wonderful shiver up her spine.

"Love you too, Fix-it," she returned tenfold. Tamora pressed her lips to his again in a soft, brief kiss. "Where the hell have you been?"

Felix swallowed hard. "It's a very long story."


	2. Chapter 2

_Writer's note: Just a heads up, this chapter will be the start of Felix's flashbacks and they'll always be in italics!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Dodge!" <em>

_The Turbo Twin glanced over his shoulder, a gleaning smile crossing his face. "Felix, what brings you by?"_

_Felix strolled up to his friend, presenting a round covered dish before him. "This."_

_Dodge accepted the dish with both hands, uncovering the aluminum foil with a satisfied grin. "Pecan pie. Thanks, bud."_

"_Noooo problem!" _

_Dodge set the pie down on the crate he used as a table. "Listen, there's a newly plugged in game across the way called The Epic Quest. Looks like some fantasy kinda junk. Wanna check it out with me?"_

_Felix thought better of it. Game jumping into a new game that you knew nothing about wasn't the smartest idea. Exploring could take a while and he didn't want to be too late or Tammy would worry. Dodge was grinning at him and his poor friend had no one to pal around with unless he was there. _

_Felix sighed, not wanting to let Dodge down. Besides, game jumping awoke an excited side of him that he never knew he had until Ralph went turbo. "Why not, let's go exploring."_

* * *

><p>Felix and Tamora lay on her bed, limbs weaving around each other like a puzzle that only they could put together. They had lain there for hours, hands roaming over every inch of skin as they remembered how the other felt to the touch. Explanations could wait. They needed this time together, learning each other again – awakening the embers that had smoldered for nearly a year.<p>

Felix had dreamed of this moment every single night he was separated from his wife.

"You kept me going," Felix's voice broke the silence that had accompanied them for a while, "especially on the days when I felt hopeless, when I just wanted to give up, I'd think of you and knew I had to keep going. I had to get home to my Tammy Jean."

Tamora ghosted fingertips across Felix's cheek. "You completed your mission, soldier."

With the biggest smile, Felix replied, "I did, didn't I?"

They closed the gap between one another, meeting in a kiss that spoke more than any words ever could. Felix's palm slid over the curve of Tamora's hip, inching underneath the band of her boy shorts. They'd spend the last few hours happily reacquainting themselves that making love hadn't crossed their minds yet. But now as Felix tugged at Tamora's shorts, both their bodies were suddenly sparking with desire.

Having shed all their clothes save for their underthings, Tamora copied her husband's ministrations and began working on losing his boxers – not daring to sever the kiss that was deepening between them.

An alarm blared from the nightstand and Tamora broke their connection with an irritated growl. She swiped at the alarm clock, flinging it against the wall where it fell silent with a thud. Felix made note of fixing the broken clock later.

Tamora turned back to him, sighing heavily. "Duty calls."

Felix pouted. "I wish you could call in sick."

Tamora snorted. "Wish that was an option." She sat up, shoulders hunched over. Felix could see the concern exuding from her face, even through the curtain of bangs. "I don't want you ever out of my sight."

Felix sat up as well, rubbing soothing circles on the pale expanse of his wife's back. "That'd be sorta hard, don'tcha think, hon?" Tamora frowned at him. "I won't disappear again. You can count on it."

"I know," Tamora said, but the response didn't sound convincing.

"I'll go visit Ralph while you're at work. As soon as the _all clear_ is given, I'll be right back here."

"And you'll fill me in what happened to you all those months?"

It was Felix's turn to frown. He was thankful that they'd been so wrapped up in each other that the opportunity to explain his whereabouts didn't need revealing. There was no problem telling Tamora where he had been, but telling her what had happened there was a totally different story.

"I promise I'll tell you everything," he guaranteed, though rather hesitantly, causing Tamora to arch an eyebrow at him.

"Look, Fix-it," Tamora placed a reassuring hand on his small knee, "You don't need to tell me everything at once. If you need time to process it, then go ahead. I can wait, just like you did for me."

Felix breathed in deep before sighing, grateful for offer. "Thanks, Tammy. But I promise I will tell you some of my experience tonight."

Tamora nodded then pressed a kiss into his hair before rising to get ready for the day. Felix pushed off the bed and gathered his articles of clothing in a pile on the floor. It'd been several days since he'd taken his magic hammer to his wardrobe.

After so many months, it had become a hassle repairing tears or holes or dirt caked on his clothes every time it happened, so Felix stopped worrying so much about the issue and only took the hammer to repairing his clothes once a week. The past week and a half had been a whirlwind of action that gave him no time to even _think_ about his appearance. The only thing on his mind had been following the lead to the exit and finally getting home to his wife.

His clothes looked perfectly new by the time Tamora sauntered out the bathroom, dressed in her armor. She smiled, slapping Felix's cap over his eyes. "Lookin' good, short stake."

Felix righted his cap, smiling "Feeling good too."

Tamora knelt in front of him, concern in her eyes. "You're only going to see Ralph in Sugar Rush, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, and straight home to you after the _all clear_."

"Holding you to that, Fix-it. I'll send Kawalski to escort you out." Tamora leaned in for the searing kiss she always left him stunned with when they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's note: This part gave me so much trouble. I couldn't find the time to sit down long enough to write it as a whole and then I tweaked the heck out of it. I'm glad it's finally finished!

* * *

><p><em>Felix groaned, carefully pushing himself into a sitting position. The back of his head ached and it felt like he'd been thrown from the top of the Niceland Apartment building. Rubbing his head, his eyes flew open realizing his hat had been misplaced. It was then that he took in his surroundings. <em>

_A forest enclosed around him from all sides. Felix had never seen so many trees thickly clustered in all his life. Panic began to set in. He felt his heart beating faster. He hopped to his feet, peering around frantically. _

_A growl came from close by and Felix found Dodge lying in the brush, slowly regaining consciousness. "Dodge," Felix said in hushed tone. _

_The former racer sat up, rubbing his back. "What in Litwak happen to us?" _

"_I don't know," Felix replied lowly, kneeling to one knee in front of his friend. "The last thing I remember is stepping into the outlet leading to this game and now we're here."_

_Dodge scrunched his face, peering around at the unfamiliar settings. "Same story here, man. It's like the game sucked us in."_

"_I didn't think that was possible." Felix wrung his hat, which he'd recovered in the grass, nervously, a tremble in his voice. In all his years in the arcade, he'd never heard of anyone being involuntarily sucked into a game. You always entered a game through a tunnel._

"_Apparently it is," Dodge said sarcastically. "Let's find the exit and get the flip out of here. I don't trust this game as far as I can hurl it."_

_They stood staring into the thickness of the trees, not a clearing in sight. The two 8 bit men agreed on a direction and trekked through the brush. Both being of short stature made it hard to walk the forest floor and Felix decided hopping over the thicker patches were easier. Dodge rolled his eyes as he watched his friend. He didn't have the special ability, so taking wide steps was his only option. _

_Twenty minutes later, a clearing finally came into view and Felix rushed into it, letting out a relieved laugh at the thought that maybe they were making headway. As Dodge joined, he examined their surroundings. Felix smiled. "I hear water, Dodge! Maybe there's a river or stream nearby that we could follow to a civilization and get directions out this place!"_

"_And get a drink and I don't mean agua," Dodge grumbled, sounding tired as he picked off leaves and brambles that were caught on his blue jumpsuit. It seemed Felix had way more energy than he had. The handyman hadn't even broken a sweat even after all the hopping. "Why I didn't eat a piece of pie before coming…"_

_Felix made his way to the edge of the clearing, focused on the sound of the water. "If we can make it out of here within an hour, I can get home to Tammy on time and forget about this-"_

_The rush of a twang flew by his head and Felix froze in shock at the arrow stuck in the tree close by him._

* * *

><p>Felix walked out onto the rainbow bridge in Sugar Rush, smiling at the fond memories that flooded him. The peak of the bridge where he stood was the exact spot him and Tamora first kissed, the moment his life changed forever. He'd thought he knew what happiness was before meeting his dynamite gal, but that kiss opened his eyes to what he could have - what he'd missed those 30 years before the blonde bombshell knocked him off his feet.<p>

Tamora informed him to check the castle first. Ralph lived there with Vanellope and usually stayed around the area while the daily racing was going on. Felix didn't need to search long. The back of a hulking, red-headed figure stood out front by the castle gates staring up at a hole in the pink wafer wall.

Felix was beyond words when he laid eyes on his wife again, but a huge smile spread across his lips when he caught sight of his best friend. They'd wasted so many years tiptoeing around each other as if they weren't allowed to even interact outside of gaming time. It was a dumb notion that left a vast amount of regret in Felix's 8-bit heart. But time had healed their relationship and he couldn't imagine not having the wrecker as his friend.

Ralph continued to stare at the hole he most likely caused himself, and Felix could tell by Ralph's stance that the former bad guy was deep in thought of how to fix the wall.

"I can fix it, if you want me to," Felix finally said, rather cheekily for him.

Ralph seized up, arms midway in the air, as if he'd stepped on a dozen eggs. He glanced over his mountain of a shoulder. There was Felix, hand resting on the golden hammer at his waist, smiling fondly.

"Felix!" The large man barreled toward him, scooping up the little handyman and wrapping him into a bear hug. Ralph held Felix out from him, two big hands gently holding his forearms, and just gazed at him up and down. "You're here and you're alive!"

"That I am, brother."

"But how? Where've you been?" Ralph asked, setting his friend down. His eyes grew wide. "Does Calhoun know you're back?"

"Yes-"

"Of course, she does!" Ralph interrupted, his excitement bubbling over.

"We spent the entire night together." Heat Felix hadn't felt in forever crept into his cheeks at the admission.

"Well, uh-" Ralph stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "that's good. Good. You two needed…that….since you're married and all." He nudged Felix, the gap in his teeth visible. "So, what happen to you? Where've you been?"

"How about we fix the wall first then I'll tell you while we go for a walk?"

With a boost from the wrecker, Felix repaired the wall. They ventured towards the ruins of Diet Cola Mountain, strolling at a comfortable pace beside each other.

"Where were you, buddy?"

"Well," Felix fiddled with the golden hammer on his belt, pondering how to tell his best friend the basics without going into major details, "Dodge and I were game jumper in what was the new game over in Game Central Station 2 called The Epic Quest."

"Wait, The Epic Quest? Me and Sarge tried to enter that game, but there was no way in."

"I don't know how it works, but that game has secret entrances and exits and me and Dodge accidentally found one. We were stuck there, clueless and defenseless, with no way out." Felix breathed in deep, recalling him and Dodge's first few days in the fantasy world game. No sleep, hunger, fear, growing hopelessness. "Eventually, we realized we needed to play the game and that would help us find an exit. It took far too long and we encounter more obstacles than Maze Invaders, but I found a way out."

Ralph hmphed, and Felix could tell his brief explanation didn't satisfy the larger man. "Where's Dodge? How's he doing?"

A frown crossed Felix's face, his shoulders drooping sadly at the thought of his friend. "Dodge stayed behind," he answered.

"Oooooh-" Felix could tell Ralph wanted to ask why, but the wrecker sensed the avoidance in his tone and Felix was thankful the bigger man didn't push the subject. Ralph slid a hand through his hair. "I gotta tell you, buddy, your wife took it hard."

Felix cringed inwardly. "I know."

"She searched for you for like 3 months straight," Ralph explained, solemnly. "The only chance I had to see her was when I caught her leaving Hero's Duty to look for you. She ordered me not to, but I'd tag along anyway sometimes. She tore this arcade apart to find you." He huffed, kicking the ground and stirring up a small cocoa dust cloud around them. "But the one place we never looked in was Epic Quest! We tried getting in, but locals told us it was a closed game. Why did it have to take you and Dodge?!"

Felix shook his head, regretting for the millionth time setting foot in the fantasy game's outlet. "I wish I knew, brother. We may never know why any of it happened."

Ralph halted turning to Felix, and laid a huge hand on the handyman's shoulder that nearly covered his whole back. Ralph's smile had returned. "You're back and that's what counts, Felix."

Yes, being back was the thing that counted the most and Felix felt his heart swell up at the affection in his best friend's eyes. "Thanks, Ralph."

They set off again, drawing closer to Diet Cola Mountain. "How are the Nicelanders doing?" Felix asked, hoping his little rounds friends were surviving well without him. "Where did they wind up?"

Ralph chuckled. "Boy, have I got some stories for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was glad to hear from Ralph the Nicelanders were doing well. Most had moved into Sugar Rush, ironically to stick close to Ralph, but a few more adventurous folks found homes in other games.

Without their hero to watch over them, the skittish little 8-bit citizens looked to the wrecker as their new protector. Ralph was honored that they'd even consider him for the role, and he enjoyed it for the most part. Some Nicelanders could be somewhat needy and there were a few fights with Gene, but otherwise, they all got along. Mary, especially, took an interest in him and Vanellope often teased Ralph about his "girlfriend" whenever he and Mary were around one another.

Ralph and Felix talked most of the day, finding a comfy spot on a hill to watch the races from afar. It felt like home to kick back with his best friend and not worry about anything and the feeling of knowing he was _safe_ gave Felix much needed relief.

He decided to visit the Nicelanders another day. Being home was overwhelming his senses and emotions and Felix wanted to pace himself before he jumped back into the normalcy that was arcade life.

Felix headed back to Hero's Duty not long before the _all clear_ sounded. Stepping off the bullet train, he waited for the escort he knew his wife would send. Not even a couple minutes had passed when the sound of footfalls echoed into the station.

"Pintsize."

Felix smiled at the nickname spoken fondly by a familiar voice. "Kohut," he replied matching the fondness as he tipped his hat in greeting. "Good to see you, friend."

The second in command leaned down, offering his hand which Felix accepted. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. Sarge didn't take it well when you disappeared; maybe worse than when she lost Brad."

That statement was one Felix could have done without, but he didn't let it show. It seemed his punishment was everyone reminding him of the pain Tamora went through while he was gone. "I wish I could change things."

Kohut nodded. "I understand."

They trekked toward the barracks casually talking and catching up; parting ways at the entrance of the sleeping quarters. Felix felt on top of the world after a great day with his best friend; now he was about to spend the evening with his dynamite gal.

He slipped off his boots and gloves; hanging his hat on the inside of the front door's knob. He sat on the bed, not waiting long before the door opened revealing his beautiful wife.

Felix hopped up, a joyful smile lighting his entire being as he vaulted to greet Tamora. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor and his cheekbone was smarting something fierce. Tamora loomed over him like a radiant dark angel, ready to instill fear.

But Felix wasn't scared. He'd never feared his wife, even when she had a gun aimed directly at his head the very second they first met. He sat up, rubbing his throbbing cheek. "Tamora, what was that-"

"Why did you leave me?!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Anger blazed from her sapphire eyes and if looks could manifest, Felix would be engulfed whole.

Felix gaped wide-eyed at his wife, bewildered as ever. He'd imagined a greeting more reminiscent to the night before when she kissed him into oblivion; not being smacked flat on his back with a reddening face that wasn't due to the honeyglows.

"What do you mean?" Felix barely got out.

Tamora clinched her fists tightly at her sides, and Felix could tell she was itching to hit him again. "Why did have to be a thick-witted skink and go game jumping without me? You could have at least told me where you were going, Fix-it!" She breathed in deep, averting her gaze to the space beside her husband's small shoulder. "No, you had to run off with Dodge and leave me here not knowing where you were or if you were still alive!" She leaned down, jabbing a finger into his chest. The anger began to subside as thickness coated her speech. "You left me."

Felix was at a loss for words as he watched his wife crouched down in front of him. Leaning elbows on her propped knees, she hid her face behind armor clad arms. He shook himself from his frozen state of shock, cautiously touching Tamora's elbow in hopes of giving her some comfort. He wanted to embrace her, as any good husband would desire in consoling their wife. Unbending darkness had shadowed Tamora's doorstep for too long, and Felix's heart sunk into his stomach knowing he'd caused her unyielding pain.

"Tamora," he called out softly, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry I got stuck in a game I had no right being in." Felix wished her armor wasn't present; wished he could have skin to skin contact with her. He chanced oh-so-lightly combing his fingers through her blonde locks. "But I'm here now and I promise to do everything within my power to never leave you again."

His wife finally raised her head, staring forward over her crossed arms. The sight of her damp eyes nearly hidden behind her long bangs caused Felix's own to tear up as well.

"I had all day to think about this, Felix," she explained, her voice thick and husky with emotion. "As the day went on, I started wondering if you coming back had all been a gloriously torturing dream. I couldn't leave to check on you, or even communicate with you. I could barely keep it together worrying over you."

"No more worrying tonight," Felix replied, firmly. He leaned over to catch eye contact with her, a small smile flashing encouragingly. "That's an order, soldier."

A rarely sound escaped Tamora; she laughed. A very tiny laugh, but on, nonetheless. She breathed in, unwrapping from her balled position, and wiped the running eyeliner from the corners of her eyes. "Enough of this crying session," she grumbled in her usual gruff tone. "You might wanna use your hammer on that cheek, by the way."

Felix smiled widely. That's the Tamora he knew best.

After healing his bruised face, Felix helped his wife remove her armor, discarding it in a pile beside the bed. Tamora plopped down on the mattress after they were finished; Felix taking a place next to her, their side touching.

"I wanna show you something," Felix said. He lifted his left hand and removed his wedding band, revealing a string of letters underneath.

Tamora pulled his hand closer, a smirk crossing her lips as she threw a side-long look his way. "Fix-it Felix Jr. got a tattoo?"

Felix shrugged nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal. Before he'd disappeared into The Epic Quest, it would have been unheard of for him to grace his skin with any kind of marking and everyone who knew him knew that.

"Felix+Tammy 11-2-13" Tamora read, as she turned his wrists to see the whole tattoo encircled around his finger. "Our wedding date."

"One day in Epic Quest," Felix began to explain, "Dodge and I were robbed. Thank the heavens above, the bandits didn't find my ring, but I was so scared that if it happened again I'd lose it for sure." Tamora squeezed his hand she still held. "I made a small compartment in my boot to hide the ring, but my finger felt - pardon my language – naked without it. Dodge suggested a tattoo in place of my ring so I could at least have something to look at when I took my glove off." Felix sighed heavily. "That's what I did."

Tamora rubbed her thumb loving over the letters of their names then took Felix's wedding ring from his closed right hand and slipped it back where it belonged on his left. "Let me ask you one thing, Fix-it."

"What's that, ma'am?"

"Did you cry when you got it?"

Felix chuckled, smiling proudly. "Nooooo, ma'am!" he answered, which earned an impressed nod from his wife. "But I am _never_ getting one again!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Writer's note: This chapter took me forever to write. I worked on it a little at a time for weeks and then edited it several times (still not satisfied with the flashback) trying to get a pivotal scene right._

* * *

><p><em>Felix and Dodge dashed through the woods, arrows whizzing by around them. A giant fallen log blocked their path up ahead. Felix could clear it easily, but he knew Dodge couldn't. <em>

"_We're going to jump, Dodge!" _

_Dodge nearly tripped over his own feet at the statement. "Wait, how?" _

_Felix didn't answer as they approached the log at full speed. He grabbed Dodge's arm and with all his strength, lifted them over the obstacle; Dodge screaming until their feet hit the ground. The former racer collapsed to his knees from the impact of the land, but was dragged up again by Felix._

"_I can't keep going" Dodge said, out of breath. He wasn't programmed for high endurance. _

_It'd be game over for both of them if they stopped. Felix peered around quickly. There had to be a place to hide, and his eyes caught a small dug out under the fallen log. He pulled Dodge with him and they both crawled into the hole. It was a tight fit and a bit awkward for them being squashed together, but it worked._

_They held their breath as the ogres rustled around the area then rushed off. Well over 5 minutes later, they carefully crawled out the hole, hoping the threat was gone for good. _

"_That was some scary flip, man," Dodge remarked, brushing the dirt off his blue jumpsuit._

"_We can't let that happen again," Felix said, peering in the woods in the direction the ogres went. "We need to defend ourselves until we can find a way out of here."_

_Dodge snorted. "And how do you suppose we do that, hot shot?"_

_Felix adjusted his cap and without an ounce of hesitation, replied, "We play the game."_

* * *

><p>Tamora examined the bow Felix had left forgotten leaning against the wall. Using a bow and arrow seemed primitive to a futuristic character like herself, but imagining her pintsized husband welding it wasn't too farfetched. He had insisted on learning how to shoot not long after they started dating. Tamora was surprised – and pleasantly pleased – that the friendly handyman wished to learn her trade. She figured he only desired to handle a blaster to be closer to her, but Felix turned out to be an enthusiastic student and pretty damn good shot.<p>

"My lifeline," Felix chimed in as he joined his wife, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Monday was their day off and enjoying a stay-in was a welcomed thing. He reached his free hand out, stroking the smooth curved wood of the bow as a cherished memento. "I couldn't part with it when I walked through the exit."

Tamora gave him a small, sad smile. "Understandable, soldier."

"When I told Dodge we needed weapons to defend ourselves, he thought I had a loose screw. Of course, there were no blasters in Epic Quest, so I thought choosing a bow and arrow over a sword was the best idea."

"Were you as good a shot with a bow as you are with a blaster?"

Felix chuckled, tapping Tamora on the nose - a gesture that only _he_ could get away with. "I'm a fair shot."

A mischievous gleam shone in Tamora's eye and with a smirk, baited, "Prove it."

Setting down his mug, Felix plucked the bow gently from Tamora's grasp and stretched back the bowstring a couple times. "Let's go hunting, my lady."

* * *

><p>Straggling cy-bugs roamed Hero's Duty during off hours, mostly surfacing from underground dens. They buzzed around scavenging and being unknowingly a threat to the world outside if they escaped the game. Sergeant Calhoun had patrols always on duty, watching and hunting for the flying viruses. When it was scheduled for her to patrol - against her better judgment - Tamora would bring Felix along.<p>

His first lesson in using a blaster confused the mess out of him. Tamora had sat him down in her bunk, plopped a small blaster in front of him, and ordered him to take it apart then put back together. After he'd mastered that, she finally brought him to the shooting range where he surprised her at how good of a shot he was. The next step was taking him out into the field, which became their routine.

Felix held onto his wife's leg as Tamora zoomed through the wasteland of Hero's Duty. It'd been forever since he'd taken a ride on her hover board and his footing was a bit shaky. Tamora swooped down, hovering a few feet off the metallic surface. Felix hopped off, and Tamora joined him, closing the board and slinging it over her shoulder.

"This area is the hot spot for cy-bug activity as of late," she informed him as they began to walk, keeping a watchful eye and open ear to their surroundings. "Did you do a lot of hunting in Epic Quest?"

"Only when we had to and mostly for food" Felix answered. "We tried staying as far from danger as we could, but sometimes we had to hunt ogres for points." He glanced up at Tamora with a sheepish smile. "You know I'm not the type to storm the fortress like you, ma'am. You would excel to the highest power if you played Epic Quest."

"I probably would," Tamora agreed confidently, "But there's no way in hell I'd go near that game unless it's to blow up the entrance." The anger she held towards the fantasy game was evident on her features. Felix had no doubt his wife would blow up the entrance if given the chance.

They trudged further into the harsh grey landscape quietly, their footfalls barely resounding.

"Pardon me, ma'am," Felix said softly, "but when I'm coming and going from Hero's Duty, I'll be fine alone like I always was before. I really don't need an escort."

"Like fun you don't, short stack," Tamora growled.

Felix stopped in this track, and put his foot down in a manner of speaking. "Tamora, you know I can defend of myself. I'm good with a blaster and a bow and my hop feature is faster than a pinball."

Tamora pivoted, jabbing a finger towards him. Felix could see the fear behind the stones in her sharp eyes, and the message _I'm not losing you again_ was there. "You travel with an escort, Fix-it, and that's final."

Felix furrowed his brow and his usual when pout when he didn't get his way poked out his bottom lip. "Yes, ma'am." If he couldn't change her mind with words, he'd have to try another way.

With the argument dropped, they pressed on.

A flutter of wings caught their attention, and both froze waiting cautiously for the cy-bug to make its appearance. Glowing green eyes popped over a ridge in the distance. Felix drew an arrow and nocked it in place as Tamora readied her blaster.

Using their silent code, Felix thumbed to himself then pointed to the approaching cy-bug. Tamora nodded, preparing to back him up if needed. They'd hunted together dozens of times, but this time there was something different about Felix's mannerisms. The sport was fun to him and it showed in his enthusiasm every time he'd go to take down a cy-bug. This time, Tamora could see a change in his eyes, as if hunting wasn't just for kicks anymore and in a strange way, his movements reminded her oddly of herself.

The cy-bug took flight, droning close to the ground toward them. Felix jumped into position, bow raised and trained on the flying virus. It spotted the handyman and increased its speed heading straight for him. Tamora's anxiety jumped to new height as the cy-bug drew closer at rapid speed, determined to gobble up the tasty 8-bit morsel.

But Felix didn't fire

Tamora stepped forward, her finger itching over the blaster's trigger. "Shoot it, Fix-it," she said, anxiety in her voice. The order went on deaf ears as Felix stayed in position. Her eyes darted in panic between her beloved and her hated enemy. "Felix!"

"Stand down, Tamora!" Felix yelled with the same authority he used during their pitfall in the taffy swamp. "That's an order, soldier!"

The rush of wind from the cy-bug's wings hit their faces. Tamora's heart leapt in her chest, wanting desperately to kill the horrid beast before it ate up her husband. But Felix had given her an order and every good soldier obeyed, no matter how frightening the situation was.

Felix loosed his arrow and in an instant, the cy-bug came crashing to the ground. He leapt away as it slid on its side close to where he had stood and came to a halt, unmoving. A satisfied grin crossed Felix's face as he watched sparks like wayward fireworks spew from the bug's body. He turned to see Tamora approaching; the corners of her mouth pointed down and fire in her eyes.

Before he could sputter a word, the sergeant scooped him up underneath her arm and they were suddenly high in the air over the vast landscape on her hover board. Not a minute later they were landing at the barracks. Felix tried to talk to his wife, but she ignored every word as her heavy footfalls brought them to her bunk.

Tamora kicked the door open then slamming it shut with a resounding echo down the barrack's corridor. She tossed Felix onto the bed, none too gently.

"Tamora Jean, what's wrong?!" Felix pleaded, pushing himself up on his gloved hands.

Tamora crawled over him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Felix froze, bewildered at the situation. One minute they were hunting cy-bugs and the next his wife was on top of him, kissing himsenseless. Felix's tense muscles began to relax as he fell into the pleasure that was his wife's lips.

Breaking the intimate connection, Tamora hovered over Felix, blue eyes intensely trained on his. "You brought down that cy-bug with one kill shot," she finally said. Felix nodded dumbly, trying to figure out his wife's intentions. Tamora plucked off his hat, tossing it to floor.

"Impressive, Fix-it." She lowered to meet him again, soft and sensual this time in the way that made Felix's body feel warm enough to shed clothes – which was just what he started to do, unbuttoning the top of his work shirt.

Tamora hovered teasingly just above his lips, and in a heartbeat, his hot wife turned into the hardcore marine sergeant she was. "Don't ever, _ever _pull a stunt like that again, Felix," she snarled, and he knew she meant serious business because she used his given name. "That's an order, soldier."

Felix had assumed – and was prepared – for Tamora to give him a pair of black eyes for scaring her. She rarely hit him over the years of their marriage, but there were those times few between when he'd frighten her to the point of the sergeant losing her temper. She'd already given him a good stinging wallop the night before. None of that confused him, but what did was Tamora practically attacking him with passion.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," he apologized sincerely, "I wanted to prove to you that I'm fine traveling through your game without an escort. I trekked through H E double hockey sticks for nearly a year. Hero's Duty doesn't put fear in me. It never has, really."

Tamora sat back on her bottom, hanging her head and heaving a sigh. "I know you don't fear Hero's Duty," she admitted. That much had been obvious from the first moment he hopped into the game without a qualm. "And I know you can defend yourself. You proved yourself a long time ago."

Felix pushed up onto his knees, resting palms on his wife's armored thighs. For years he'd traveled through her game alone after learning to use a blaster. It'd taken several months and lots of training to give Tamora peace of mind that he would be okay. The first time she let him go on his own, it like to have ripped her apart on the inside, but she stayed strong and trusted his ability.

Now with the fear of losing him again, it was like her trust in him was starting from the beginning. It couldn't stay that way and both knew it, though Tamora was having a harder time accepting it.

Her eyes gazed off to the side of him, not meeting his. "I won't send an escort for you anymore."

Felix tipped her chin so her gaze met his. "Thank you, Tamora. It means a bunch, honeybadger. I'll be fine, you can count on it."

"Promise to carry your bow with you at _all_ time."

"Promise." Felix crossed his heart.

A small smile finally turned the corner of Tamora's mouth up. "Now," her usual get-down-to-business tone was back. "Let's get back to where we left off." Slipping her gloves off, Tamora began to shed her armor so quickly that Felix didn't have time to process and just stared as her lovely curves were revealed.

"That kill shot, Fix-it-" Tamora broke the quiet as she finished off her armor and started working off Felix's jeans as he finished unbuttoning his work shirt. She was inches from his face, a sly smile gleaning at him, "-was amazing."

Felix chuckled softly at the way she imitated his use of the last word. He loved this woman more than he could even say.


End file.
